The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems (IHS's), and more particularly to diagnostics system for large log files generated by IHS's.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an IHS. An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHS's such as, for example, those that include the Advanced Infrastructure Manager (AIM®) available from Dell®, Inc., log all events that occur within the system and can generate relatively large log files (e.g., having sizes from tens to even hundreds of gigabytes of data and larger) in a relatively short time span that are stored locally on the IHS as “rolling logs”. When an error occurs in the IHS, the log files are sent to support technicians that review these hundreds and thousands of line log files line by line in order to determine the cause of the error, which typically includes searching the log files using keywords to attempt to determine the events that may have caused the error. Due to the size of these log files, diagnosis of errors with the IHS using its log files is difficult, requires a large amount of time, and conventionally is only plausible in a few specific circumstances.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved IHS diagnostic system for large log files.